


Family Mechanism

by septmars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Pre-Canon, Treat, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septmars/pseuds/septmars
Summary: Luke and Ben fix an X-wing together.





	Family Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



Luke finds Ben in the hangar, oil-stained and working under the hood of an old X-wing. Or rather, he finds Ben struggling under the hood of an old X-wing trying to pry open the circuit box with a wrench that’s too big for him and the box.

“Here,” Luke says, handing Ben the correct wrench. “That’s too big.”

Ben huffs. “I can do it alone,” he says indignantly, but takes the wrench anyway.

Luke smiles at him, ruffling his hair. “What’s the problem with it?”

“Can’t get the radar system to run. Must be something wrong with the electricity.”

“Let me see.” Luke peers at the circuit box. “Yep. The wiring is cooked.”

Ben blows his hair away from his face. “I knew it,” he mutters, slumping to the ground.

“What’d you do to anyway?”

“Tried installing an update to the software system, but didn’t work, obviously.”

“What software?” Luke asks. Ben tells him. “Well, that’s where you did wrong. You shouldn’t update that software without first updating the firmware first. It’ll cause the voltage to go up, and you’ll have a fried box. Didn’t your dad tell you this?”

Ben snorts. “As if he has time for me between his runs.”

He bends his head and goes rummaging in the toolbox. Luke can see it’s all for show, since he’s pawing at the wrong tools.

Suddenly, he’s reminded of a Tatooine farm-boy, angrily speeding away at his Skyhopper after yet again being denied a satisfying answer about his father. Feeling like he doesn’t belong. Feeling like he’s a burden, a mistake. He sees that lost farm-boy now in Ben’s downcast eyes, pursed lips, shaky hands.

Luke squeezes Ben’s shoulder.

“Come on,” he says, pulling his sleeves up. “We’ll fix this together.”

Ben eyes him sceptically. “You can fix a fried circuit?”

“Hey, a good pilot also needs to be a good mechanic. Besides.” Luke grins. “Engineering is in the Skywalker blood. Your grandfather—“

“Rebuilt C-3PO from scraps on a desert planet,” Ben finishes his sentence. He rolls his eyes, having heard the story many times, but there’s a small smile in his face.

“Yes. Fixing some wires will be easy after that.” Luke pats his nephew’s shoulder. “Now, enough talking. Let’s get to work.”

“Okay.”


End file.
